This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Often, payment accounts are used by consumers to purchase tickets for events such as, for example, sporting events, concerts, transit/travel events, etc. Typically, once the tickets are purchased, they are delivered to the consumers, in person, by mail, or electronically. The tickets may be hard tickets (e.g., paper tickets, etc.) encoded with holograms and/or other security mechanisms, and which are physically delivered to the consumers from the event organizers. Other tickets may be electronic tickets that are delivered to the consumers via email or otherwise from the event organizers. In either case, the tickets are then physically presented by the consumers, at the site of the events, in order for the consumers to gain access to the events.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.